


Shadows Of Evil - Fallout

by CaptainLoki115



Series: Shadows of Evil [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLoki115/pseuds/CaptainLoki115
Summary: CDC worker Angel Cain is sent to investigate a possible Zombie outbreak located on a Nuclear test site called 'Nuketown'. Upon arrival she and her Co worker, Blaire Taylor, are trapped and forced to fight for their survival.  Contains violence, course language and adult themes, Call of Duty Blackops 2 Nuketown Zombies and any charters mentioned are owned by Treyarch and Activision not me, fma charters mention are owned by Hiromu Arakawa, Blaire Taylor is owned by Gellyfish T and Angel Cain is owned by yours truly I hope you Enjoy





	1. Nevada Test Site

Nevada - America 2012 October  
Nuclear Weapons Test Site

"Alright Paul were going in, don't forget to document the amount of radiation your Geiger counter shows, we need this info for those officials back at home base" I was told as we landed in the small test site we had just dropped a nuke on top of. My counter ticked slowly and evenly as clouds of dust blew through what remained of the mock suburb in the middle of the desert. A huge mushroom cloud loomed overhead, painting the sky red, orange and black, we shifted through the debris, making note of what had been damaged and at what degree. Mannequins littered the site, some missing arm, others legs but one in particular had made it into the windshield of a car parked in front of the garage of the Blue house. I chuckled writing down the radiation levels indicated to me by my Geiger counter, there was a russling from behind me and I turned around d to check if one of my Co workers was playing a trick on me. I shrugged my shoulders as I heard screaming from the other end of the site, it was probably just Kenny being an asshole again, Manny gestured towards the origin of the scream and I followed with a fuse rated huff. "Yo! Kenny? Where you at man?" He yell - asked looking around for signs of him. "Fucking asshole" I cussed as Manny jumped backwards into me, "what it is?" He pointed to an arm laying on the ground, I almost vomited in my mask, it was half chewed on and sitting in a pool of blood. "That ain't no mannequin arm" I said as an armless Kenny stood there watching us strangely. "Are you okay? You look like shit" Manny said and with that he was attacked by him and his throat ripped open. "What the fuck man, you've gone to far this time dude" I said as Manny choked on his own blood in front of me and died. Moments later he stood up, I freaked the fuck out trying to radio in for assistance, they gave chase as I ran inside the yellow house and up the stairs, I attempted to jam the door shut, "Help! They are trying to eat me! Kenny and Manny are dead and trying to nooooooo!!! Arghhhh!!" I said as they pushed in the door and started ripping into my stomach pulling out my insides as blood filled my lungs and the darkness took me.

Angel Cain  
CDC Ground Agent  
October 2012

"We got a Call, yesterday from the overseeing officer at a nuclear weapons test site in Nevada, his whole team was killed while recording the levels of radiation in the area from their last bomb test. Occording to them their last radio contact with the team was from worker Paul Glenn who reported that his team members Manny Diego and Kenny Hodge, had been killed and we're trying to quote 'eat' him, they didn't get much more explanation as he was heard being killed and the transmission ceased afterwards" Tony Rogers, chief of our division, briefed me as a yawn escaped from my mouth, "Your orders are to deploy and assess the situation and report back you're findings" it was way to fucking early in the morning for this kind of crap, I hadn't even had my coffee yet let along a cigarette. Blaire Taylor wandered in moments later after Tony had finished wielding a bag of subway cookie pies and a bottle of orange juice, "what's the sitch?" She asked eating a cookie. "Another possible outbreak mate, we going in to assess and report" I answered as I went in search of caffeine, she rolled her eyes following me towards the mess hall, we passed by other agents heading out on another call. "Well fuck ae" She replied as I spied a demon energy drink in the fridge, I cracked it open and sculed back half of it and sat down. "Yuppie" I said, with a hint of sarcasm in my tone and she laughed drinking her orange juice. I could hear the crackling of welding going on in the distance, the bunker was so old it constantly needed repairs to keep it in tip top shape. "We I guess we better suit up then bruh" She said as we left for the dorms. 2 hours later we were on a helicopter bound for the test site and whatever else was there to greet us.

We arrived at what remained of the test site, it had defiantly been nuked and the mushroom cloud sit remained, blocking out the sun and casting a huge shadow over the skyline. Blaire jumped out, casing the area, there was a couple of cars, a moving truck and a bus in the center and huge gaping in each of the buildings. "Well, someone's a home wrecker" She joked as I walked past preforming the job we were asked to do. I found an arm, human not mannequin, it would seem there was some truth to the report, I then watched in horror as those useless bastards who had just dropped us off, crash our only ticket out of this dump. "Perfect...." I sighed as I heard the familiar sounds of zombies growing closer, "more things to chase me around" in my mind there seemed to be no end to the fuck ups in sight, I signaled to Blaire that it was time to go, without so much as a word but rather an evil grin we made our way to the back of the blue house, I caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a wooden box with a question mark on it and a highly suspect blue glow around it. "The hell is this?" I asked knowing noone had a cohesive answer for me. "Let's see what's inside shall we" Blaire said touching the box, it flipped open violently showing a random combination of what looked like guns before settling on one that looked very much like a glorified blow dryer. Blaire grabbed this and whipped around to face the incoming zombies. "Alright who wants to fucking try and take me" She asked stalking around the destroyed back yard as I too touched this box of wonders. It settled on an M27 assault rifle, one of my favorite military weapons. Then the dam broke, zombies rushed into view by the hundreds or so it seemed, Blaire fired her hair dryer, green balls laced out hitting the zombies and exploding, causing a rather big mess of guts, blood and bones. She cackled like a crazed madman dacing around the yard shooting wildly painting the back of the house red as I too fired upon the undead, popping their heads with ease, it was then the air raid sirens sounded off and I thought for sure it was the end of us.


	2. Welcome To Nuketown

A fireball rained downward towards the center of the area landing centimeters from the backend of the truck, it turned out to be a drink dispenser, called juggernog, I scratched my head in confusion. "The fuck?" Why do we need this?" I pondered grabbing the red bottle from the machine and sculling it back quick, I twisted my face up, it was so sweet it was sickly but then I could feel a huge surge of energy, "wow! Shit!" I felt like a million smackers, a tingly feeling ran down my spin causing me to jump slightly. Blaire decided to investigate the machine to giving me a rather classic Blaire look, cocking one eyebrow and looking at the machine, she took a drink from it, looked at me and then drank it. She too shuddered a wee bit and started to run around the truck, she blasted more zombies with her space like gun and continued to circle the large vehicle. I decided to test out my strength, I punch a zombie sending it flying backwards into the bus, upon contact it practically exploded into bits causing me to laugh, I could tell that our situation was now a whole lot more fun than before. I circled the truck the oposite direction punching zombies I ran into, they flew over buildings and through broken windows, "this is fucking amazing dude!" I yelled as Blaire observed me punch another into oblivion. "Holy shit dude that's awesome" She said, "FACEPLANT!!!" She king hit a walker knocking it's head clean off its shoulders. "You know I forget to ask but where in the fuck do they keep coming from?" I wonder aloud, "you know what fuck it I don't care I'm having way to much fun with this" it was at this time more appeared, and then more until it seemed like the space was crawling with the fuckers. I changed tactics, opting to shoot them with my assault rifle, fountains of blood erupted from the zombies I targeted. All was going well until the sirens sounded again.

I started to understand it more clearly now, it seemed that there was some kind of magic at work here, it didn't fully understand it but I was going to even it killed me. I figured since no bombs went off that the sirens heralded a new drink machine and with it another interesting power, I had returned to this 'Random' ass box and it decided to spit out a LSAT machine gun, having got two weapons I was fairly familiar with I continued on my murderous dispatching of the undead, I thought that soon they may decide to start running from me, I traced the location of the new machine, it was a green one,called speed cola, it ertainly tasted better than the last one for sure. I found myself in hyper drive, I ran faster, reloaded quicker and saw a hell of a lot more clearly. It was like the black smog wasn't there at all, I could hear Blaire in the background laughing her ass off as she decimated collections of the undead with such ease, it was like they were nothing. "Stand up and say that to my face!" I shouted as I parted a zombie of its legs and another of its arms, "just try and touch me now you butt!" Population 2, undead population unknown but radically dropping or so I thought until more showed up, just in time to party. I could see the odd flame tornado spin up and disappear all at the same time, it was quite intriguing to say the least, I then remembered through it all that I hadn't even reported to the boss what we had found, I clicked on the radio device, "come in chief this is Angel Cain reporting in" I said over the mouth piece hitting a zombie that got to close for comfort than I would've liked. "Go ahead Cain, what's the situation?" He answered. "Zombie infestation has been confirmed, our evac is nonexistent, require assistance" I replied as Blaire came flying around the corner killing more zombies and leaving again. " copy that Cain, choppers on the way" he said as I put the radio into my pocket and killed some more zombies. The sirens sounded again this time the machine that fell contained a slot that looked big enough for a gun, I decided to take a chance I slipped my LSAT into the slot, moments later it spat it out, it had been upgraded somehow and now it shot laser bullets which caused me to squeal with excitement, things just got a lot more devestating for these infected mother fuckers.


	3. Undead Man's Party Bus

It seemed as if we were waiting for eternity, we had blockaded the stairs to the top floor of the yellow house for a bit of rest and relaxation as much as the situation would allow. Blaire moped, her space gun had run out of its ammunition which made her swing through being mad to sad in a cycle, I sighed checking my nonexistent watch for the nonexistent time, taking pock shots at the increasing mosh pit of undead outside. "I should've guessed wed be kept waiting" I said as Blaire slapped me around the back of the head, "hey its not my fault you ran out okay, if I could fix it I would" then it hit me, it seriously hit me or rather she did, again causing me to fall flat on the ground and lay there for the time being. "Dude" I said before she hit me again, "3 words, Pack a Punch" She must I've though I meant me so she punched me, this time in the face. I waved my arms around , gesturing for he to watch me and follow, I jumped out the window landing on top of a zombie, crushing its head, I got up and made a break for the machine in question , Blaire hot on my heals, we made it in time and I pointed at her gun and then to the machine furiously. "Stick it in the slot now!" I told her as the zombies came flooding in through the doorway, I knew she had done it when red balls flew pass barely missing my head, it decimated the undead horde. Strangely she hugged me, almost breaking all the bones in my upper spine, I couldn't breathe after so I gave her a wobbly thumbs up as the sirens sounded again but this time they didn't stop. My radio beeped wildly, I answered it, "Cain, Hangar 18 has been overrun, the government has stipulated that the area be cleansed in nuclear fire, you need to get as far away from the blast zone as possible the chopper is inbound from the west, good luck" The boss said cutting out, I turned to Blaire. "We may have a problem" I told her as she raised her eyebrow. "This outta be good" She replied.

Blaire laughed so much her face hurt, I too saw both sides of our predicament, I surveyed the area and the motley assortment of vehicles in its general vicinity. I eyed up the school bus, satisfied with its overall integrity, I renched open the hood to reveal what was left of the engine, I sighed as it was pretty much trashed as fuck. Gathering together parts from the truck and nearby cars, I made a Franken engine and the proceeded to remove the rubble jamming it in place. Blaire saw my intention and using her, as we know to call it now, Ray Gun she blasted away the rocks surrounding the banged up bus. I tried to turn the engine over, it made a hewer of a noise but didn't fire, I tried again pumping the gas pedal and the engine finally roared to life, I put my foot to the floor, revving the engine hard and causing the wheels to spin a little until finally I got her to move, Blaire had jumped in the back as we sped off, taking out the barbed wire fence on our way through. I drove with conviction, hitting the gear shifts as accurately as I could, kicking her into over drive, dust surged from out the the back, zombies pursued us relentlessly, sprinting at full speed, Blaire cut them down effortlessly but more took up the chase. "Pedal to the metal bruh!" She yelled above the engine noise as she brutilized more of them. "Righteous!! Righteous!" I hollered, nuketown fading in the rear view and the sounds of the siren lessened. Zombies had started to catch up, throwing themselves into the side of the yellow bus, clinging to the on for dear life, their insatiable desire for flesh driving them, then emerging from the dust ahead were more of them, they must have been the ones from Hanger 18, I didn't give a fuck, I ran them down without a second thought, leaving bodies in my wake. I thought for sure we were done for, Blaire was getting low on amunition again, causing her to scream bloody mary, I could hear the beating of helicopter blades, moments later it raced past us, having to turn around to catch our war bus. "Evacs here!" Blaire yelled moving to the front, I reached down for one of the mannequin arms on the floor jamming through the steering wheel, I then grabbed another and did the same on the opposite sides to hold the bus steady. Blaire passed me a rock and I dropped it onto the accelerator to weight it down, I then took my foot off, moving to the mid section of the bus, I punched a zombie off the side of the bus and climbed onto the roof as the heli matched our speed and came level with her, Blaire was right behind me as I lept to the deck of the chopper, Roy Mustang caught me and pulled me on board, doing the same with Blaire. "Nikolai! Pull up we're clear!" He exclaimed as the Russian pulled away taking us towards the town that was rapidly coming into view, I watched as the bus kareened into the the first building in its path, it flipped several times before coming to a sliding halt. I relaxed against the back of the chopper as we felt a powerful shock wave wash over us, the choppers warning systems beeped angrily as we lost altitude fast. I could heard a thunderous rumble, a white flash blinded us momentarily and the chopper went into a sharp dive. "Brace for impact!" Nikolai warned as he abandoned the controls, making a bid for the back end as the ground rose to meet us. The sounds of busting glass and crunching metal hitting the ground filled my ears before everything went black and all movement ceased.


End file.
